Keeping the Dream
by Sydney Games
Summary: ONE SHOT Pansy Parkinson's Parents are dead and she decides her next move, with a little help from Dumbledore. Just read it please!


Disclaimer; Don't own it, K

Keeping the Dream

Negative Cohesion is people becoming friends, or lovers, because they hate the same things, not because of common interests, that's what Draco and I have. Well what I pretend to have. I have known since I was little that I was different from the rest of my Family. I had to practically beg the hat to put me in Slytherin. It wanted to put me in Gryffindor and I need somewhere to live during summer.

I used to love muggles, they fascinated me but then my father told me that the reason that everything in the world dies sometime. The reason that I cry is because of muggles. So I would spit on muggleborns when I was eleven, then I realised my father had lied. Had cheated me but I couldn't change; no one would listen, or believe me. So I smile and screech in public, I wear slutty and ugly pink clothing because I have an image to upkeep.

It's now by the lake that I let myself go, I cry, I yell, I write songs and I listen to muggle music.

..We were meant to live for so much more

But we lost ourselves...

I lost myself but I had repressed it, I have exacerbated my image. No one knows that I got OWLS marks almost as good as Granger because I told everyone that I only scraped through. What's the point of telling the truth?

Now I hold the parchment in my hand and I don't cry. My parents have been killed by the dark lord for spying on him. They were working for the light side all along. I shut them out of my life when I was thirteen. I held up my head at Hogwarts and pretended that everything was fine but I hated them so much.

They were doing what I wanted them to.

Draco will know now but I'll go inside and pretend that I had no idea, that I didn't know my parents were working against us. I won't be lying but it'll be killing me I'll have to refer to my parents in a way that usually would have come easily to me, now I'm not so sure.

I walk across the grounds. I'm not scared of things that usually frighten girls. Spiders, snakes and such but a flapping of wings interrupts my thoughts.

My owl is soaring across the sky. Her public name is Princess but I always refer to her as Ebony, Princess is a crap name.

She is carrying a package, a small one though with the Hogwarts symbol on the side. Probably something to commiserate the death of my parents.

I open it and a bag like accessory falls out with two pieces of parchment. I open the first one, it perfectly elegant cursive it read,

"Your Parents had one of these and left another for you in my possession, Use it well."

The second is from my parents;

"Pansy,

We are sorry, so sorry that we weren't the parents you wanted but we love you; when you are ready please finish what we started. Darling we love forever and ever.

Mum and Dad"

That's when I realise, No one ever really dies, they live on in others. They have passed something on to someone; they have changed someone's life. These people will remember and then they will tell others. Through them a spirit lives on.

I open the purse and look at the contents. There are potions, one to change my appearance, polyjuice waiting for me to add body parts, once to make me disappear, one to give me knowledge and one to take knowledge away and then there is a map, it gives my locations and that of anyone within a 1000m radius. It moves with my movements. It shows all the nearest safehouses and such.

Within the bag there is another bag and I realise what it is. A bag to shrink things to a smaller size. I cast the spell to make the things inside it. Many things fall out that I do not recognise. Gadgets and such, I pick up a book of spells and open it, the pages are blank there is a pen with it.

"Make me pink," I write on there, I don't know why but that's what I decided to write.

"Roseciuos," The book write back, showing the wand movement. Another is note that can only be read by the person that I choose to read it. A row of gems with names of people and their positions, whether they are in mortal danger and such. Some of them are unnamed.

There is also a piece of glass and some parchment, the last things in the bag. I look at the glass, strange, what could it be for. Then I realise, it is the same size as my map! I place the map on the glass. Nothing Happens.

I pick up my wand and say as clearly as I can "Show me the Slytherin Common room," and I watch the map transform. I can see Draco pacing near the fire and I realise it's time to go back, I almost forget the parchment but I scoop it up, the words would have confused me if I had read it first but now I understand.

"When you are ready, 12 Grimmauld Place."

Well, I am ready and I am going to go to Grimmauld place because my family would not want to die, so they won't. They are going to live on, their work is going to live on, I am going to keep them alive.

A/N I hope you like it!!! Read my other One shots please and R&R!!!!


End file.
